Sweet Young Freshman
by clatoxoxo
Summary: Everyone is a stranger, that is, to most freshman at Capitol College. To some it's a fresh start, to others it's a way to repeat the past and to few it's only time for study. But with regular parties and social gatherings, who has time for schoolwork? Right? AU and Multi fic mainly focusing on Clato but with other pairings too
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I had been thinking about doing a hunger games college multific for a while but just had no idea how to start it! Finally I came across a fic that had the BEST idea so thank you to that author and here it is . . .**

**Clove POV**  
"We made it!" I cry as I hop out of the car and take my first look at my new school. Capitol College, it's beautiful. It's so historic, red brick housing, paths lined with tall oak trees that must have been growing for 100 years at least.

"Clove, come get your boxes I've got enough as it is!" Glimmer cries opening the trunk of the car.

"You got that right." I smile as I grab my first box out of the trunk.

I can tell the difference between mine and Glimmer's boxes, here are bright pink, clearly labelled and there's twice as many as mine.

"I'll take a few boxes." Says my mother as Glimmer and we set off for our dorm.

"I am ready for a fresh start." Glimmer smiles as she breathes in the fresh air.

"Yeah me too." I laugh as we pass the stands of extra curricular clubs all trying to sell their pitches.

"Definitely checking these out later, oh my god a cheer team! We are so trying out!" She squeals scoping out the teams.

"Let us at least unpack first then I promise you I'll let you squeal and drag me around as much as you want." I sigh.

"You got it!" She grins.

"Wait so which room is it?" I ask as we walk up the steps to our floor of the building.

"I shall consult the map."She smiles as she whips out the map.

"It's right here." She smiles as she spins round and opens the nearest door.

"Great, oh look at the view we can see the whole campus!" I smile as I place the first box on my self appointed bed. After a few more trips back and forth everything is moved.

"Oh I don't want to let you go." Cries Glimmer's mum as she launches in to hug her.

"Oh bye sweetie." Smiles my mum as I hug her goodbye.

As soon as they leave Glimmer turns to me with a smile on her face, "Let's celebrate!" She says as she passes me a Smirnoff Ice.

"Guess who's here bitches!" Hollers Johanna as she bursts through the door wheeling two suitcases behind her and balancing three boxes.

"Well hello to you too." I laugh as she sets down the box on her bed.

The room really is gorgeous, there are two windows with beds just underneath them, there's even a fireplace with armchairs next to it!

"Who is drinking without me?" She asks demandingly.

"Here!" Smiles glimmer as she passes her a drink.

"To a fresh start." I smile as our bottles clink together.

"That's more like it, well I think I have one more round of boxes and then I think I'm done." She says as she leaves to grasp her stuff.

10 minutes later she comes back with the rest of her stuff and collapses on the floor.

"I can't wait any longer, can we please go and sign up for the cheer squad, we can unpack later!" She pleads.

"Let's do it!" Shouts Johanna.

"Okay you guys go, I'll catch up I just need to tell my dad that I got here safely." I say as the walk out the door.

Annie POV  
"This is so exciting!" I squeal as I lay out my textbooks on the desk, turning to my best friends Eliza (Foxface) and Katniss.

"I know right! Annie, your a Psychology major and Eliza your majoring in Science!" Cries Katniss as she flops onto her bed.

"Says you, little miss popstar." Grins Eliza.

"So guys, I hear there's a party tonight, you wanna go?" Asks Katniss.

"No way, parties aren't my thing at all, it's full of gross boys and red cups that more than one person has drunk out of!" Shouts Eliza.

"Well I definitely want to scope out the party scene but it's class tomorrow, I want to be fresh for the day!" I smile.

"Good point, I'll just hang here with you guys." Says Katniss. I'm so excited!

Cato POV  
"Hey guys, how about those two?" I ask Marvel and Finnick as I point to a blonde and a brunette with their backs turned to us. Peeta, Thresh and Gale left us a while ago, something about an emergency at their dorm?

"You got it." Smiles Gale as we walk over to them.

"Hello ladies, party at Panem House tonight, you in?" I grin turning to face them.

"A party?" Squeals the blonde, with a pretty face to match her hair.

"Yeah, it's going to be dope!" Says Marvel.

"Great, we'll be there." Smiles the brunette.

"So, you two are?" Asks Finnick.

"Oh, I'm Glimmer and this is Johanna." Smiles the blonde.

Just then another, shorter girl with striking features walks over to us, "Eurgh, he's such an ass . . ." She starts and then she sees me, "who are they?" She asks questioningly.

"They just asked us to a party tonight." Smiles the blonde.

"Cool, you got a name flyer boy?" She says staring at me.

"Erm, yeah I'm Cato and this is Marvel and Finnick." I say indicating to them.

"Great, and what roped you into promoting this party?" Asks the short girl.

"Well my brother is two years above me, a junior and so he kind of made me do this." I say, slightly embarrassed about it.

"Aww, poor ickle baby bro." She pouts mockingly.

"I'd watch what you say Freckles." I smirk at her.

"Oh yeah, and what are you majoring in, how to be a douchebag?" She says.

"It's probably a lot more classy than you." I retort.

She just glares and turns to her friends, "Are we going to sign up for the cheer squad or what?" She asks them.

"Yeah, well we'll see you at the party."smiles the blonde.

"You got it." Smirks Marvel as they walk away.

"Hopefully won't be seeing you there flyer boy." Smirks the small girl as she turns to walk away.

"Hey you at least got a name freckles?" I shout to her.

"Yeah, actually, I do!" She shouts as she walks away. She's going to be a challenge.

Delly POV  
"I'm totally going all out for this party tonight." I smirk to Cashmere.

"Totally." She replies. Then a flustered blonde in a sundress bursts through the door.

"Excuse me?" I asks as she places a box on the nightstand.

"Oh, hi I'm Madge, your roommate." She smiles sweetly.

"Roommate?" Cashmere gasps.

"Erm, one second sweetie." I smirk as I turn to Cashmere.

"No way is she staying, she's cute, sweet ad honestly it's repulsive." She whispers.

"Well yeah but she has potential, I mean she is really pretty and she is blonde." I whisper back to her.

"Fine, we'll trial her tonight." I say rolling my eyes as we turn to her.

"How do you feel about a party sweetie?" Smirks Cashmere. This should be fun.

**So there you have it first chapter. Didn't you all love my lost reference? Reviews, as always, are super helpful to let me know what was good or bad and any improvements!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Party Hard, Live Loud, Drink Up!**

**So I figured now, slowly, I will start adding in my own ideas!**

**Johanna POV**  
"Okay, it's up!" I shout as I put in the last screw to attach the TV to the wall above the fire place.

"Great, now we can start getting ready!" Glimmer shrieks.

"IM GETTING IN THE SHOWER FIRST!" We cry simultaneously and there's a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Oww!" Clove shouts as she trips over the corner of her bed taking her down with me.

"Have fun!" Cries glimmer bolting the door shut.

"Well, fine, I'll get a shower tomorrow!" I huff as I start to rummage through my clothes.

"I can't! I really want a shower and Glimmer takes forever in there!" She whines.

I just turn back to my drawers selecting the girliest thing I own, a loose white scoop neck, cap sleeve skater dress with a lace overlay. Deciding that still looks too girly I throw a red and light blue check flannel shirt over the top and tie my hair up for good measure.

"Open the door! Open the damn door! It's the bloody ghost of Christmas future! Open the damn door Glimmer!" Shouts Clove pounding on the bathroom door.

"Calm down Clove it's just a shower." I laugh checking my phone for messages.

She opens her mouth to reply then sees my outfit and sighs, "Couldn't you at least dress up for this!"

"I'm in a dress, don't push your look." I warn as Glimmer breezes out of the bathroom.

"It's all yours." She smiles as she walks over to the desk to dry her hair, well I call it a desk but it's probably more appropriate as a makeup table, who needs desks?

"I really love this dress." She smiles smoothing down the skirt to her pastel purple chiffon dress with two triangles cut out at the waist and mesh long sleeves and top.

"It is pretty." I laugh as Clove comes stomping out of the bathroom.

"Glimmer, you used up all the hot water!" She fumes, the long wide sleeves of her mint lace dress with triangle cut exposed waist swishing as she plugs in the straighteners to the side of her bed.

"Oh don't be such grumps! Tonight is going to be a good night." I smile at them both.

Cashmere POV  
"Try this one." I groan thrusting another dress into Madge's hands as she walks back over to change.

"I an seriously getting tired of this, she's not like us!" I whisper harshly to Delly.

"Oh give her a chance, she's not that bad." Whispers Delly as Madge opens the door.

"Perfect." Delly smiles evilly as Madge desperately tries to pull down the hem of the tight leather strappy minidress that she is currently wearing.

"Let's go." I cry as we walk out the door dragging Madge behind us.

Marvel POV  
"I get dibs on the blonde." I shout as we stand in the doorway waiting for the girls from earlier to arrive.

"Fine, Finnick?" Cato asks restlessly.

"None of them really, they're not my type." He chuckles with a smirk.

"Fair enough." I grin as the speakers start to blast 'All Night' by Icona Pop.

"Here they are." Smirks Cato as the girls reach the top of the stairs. The blonde, shimmer I think it was? Has her hair curled to perfection and her dress is stunning.

"Hello there." I smirk and with that we walk into the party together.

Gale POV  
I see a cute blonde with wild hair and a very short dress step into the room feeling very out of place. She's almost as cute as Johanna was earlier. So to be nice I walk over and say hello.

"You, look very lost." I shout over the music down at her.

"You got that right." She laughs as she tugs at the hem of her dress.

"I'm Gale." I smile handing her a spare drink from the table.

"Hi, I'm Madge and I don't drink." She smiles sweetly awkwardly holding the cup.

"I think tonight you do." I whisper into her ear as she takes a gulp.

"Wow, that's really nice." She grins.

"So, care to tell me why you're dressed like that." I ask glancing at her lack of attire.

"Yeah, I wouldn't normally wear this but my room mates, Delly and Cashmere I think? Well they're like total whores so. . ." She trails off as she downs the rest of her drink.

"Well, I'd love to hear all about what slores your roommates are but first shall I get you another drink?" I ask.

"Go for it!" She smiles, I don't know now, the blonde or the brunette?

Delly POV

OH MY GOD! finnick is like so totally cute I HAVE to go talk to him!

"Heyy Finnick how are you?" I say and drink and twirl my huir. "I'm fantastic and ire fit!" He says buck. "Awe ure soooo totali cute!" I say blushing like a cyute little gurl. "Says u!" He says back giving me a drink. "ure so hot wanna make out?" I say drunking all of my drink. "Yes." He says and I kiss him on the lips.

Katniss POV  
I flop onto my bed, hearing 'Feel So Close' by Calvin Harris playing to for all the campus.

"I'm bored." I pout scrolling through my Facebook feed.

"Do you want a textbook to read? I have advanced psychology!" Annie smiles throwing a massive, thick, very boring looking looking textbook onto my bed.

"You know what? I think, I think I'm going to go to that party." I say as I hop out of bed and browse through my drawers.

"What?" Screeches Eliza as I throw on a dark grey strappy skater dress with small white florals and release my braids into cascades of waves down my back.

"Oh it's only a party but I promise, for you, that I won't drink any alcohol." I say to her as I slam the door shut on her rabid protests.

Cato POV  
I down the rest of my drink as I spot the same small, dark haired girl from earlier, stumbling across the room holding two mysterious looking cups.

"Oh, flyer boy!" She shouts, spotting me and dashing over.

"I have Jell-O shots!" She sings lifting the drinks above her heads. I squeeze one into my mouth, bite then swallow laughing slightly after.

"You," I slurr pointing at her, "are trouble, freckles."

"Oh please I'm not even drunk, my tolerance is like way up here!" She slurrs standing on her tip toes and reaching her arms in the air.

"Whatever you say." I smile placing my hands on her shoulder to ground her again.

"You are very handsome you know that." She laughs taking a Jaeger shot off the side, downing it immediately. So she's not as hard to get when she's drunk, I'll remember that for later.

"You're no dog yourself." I smile down at her as she coughs and splutters from the shot.

"Charming." She smiles.

Before I can get another word in her lips are pressed against mine.

Peeta POV  
I have got to get out of here, Marvel is flirting with Glimmer like crazy, well like they're both drunk. I spot an intriguing dark, wavy haired girl across the room on her own, she looks like the only other sober person in the room. With one last sip of my coke I stride over to her, leaving Marvel and Glimmer to it.

"I see you're not drinking too." I smile at her, signalling to her coke can.

"Yeah, I kinda promised my roommate I wouldn't drink, you know classes tomorrow and everything." She grins, sweet, cute and sober.

"Well, I'm Peeta." I smile stretching out my hand.

"Katniss." She smiles warmly.

"I would ask you to sit down but . . ." I trail off leaning my head over to the couple stretched across the couch, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah probably best." She smiles.

"Well, there's always outside?" I ask feeling slightly pushy.

"Let's go." She smiles anyway following me out the back of the house.

**Hope you lol d my part if the story even if it was only small! Review please, thank you!**


End file.
